A New Enemy
by fictionwriter01
Summary: Eragon gets a mysterious invitation from Arya, and she has some information that may change Alagaesia forever.
1. An Invitation

Eragon looked to the sky. It was a beautiful day, hardly a cloud in the sky. The island they settled on was about twice the size of Vroengard and was densely wooded, and there was a mountain range in the middle that him and his companions hollowed out caves for the dragons and any dwarves that may come to the island for training. Luckily it wasn't too far from alagaesia. Eragon was actually quite surprised it wasn't marked on any maps. Only about 200 miles out actually. It was perfect for them, it was filled with livestock and deer, which saphira enjoyed quite much.

Since the end of the war fifteen years ago, Eragon and his companions had been, surprisingly, quiet busy. They established a fortress, and made a residential area for any visitors to the island. Yet, after all this time, they still hadn't found a name for the Island. In the chronicles and epics, bards had begun to call it Rebirth Island. Which Eragon found fitting. In the time period between the end of the war and now, Eragon and Saphira had trained four Riders. At the moment, they were spread out across Alagaesia. Eragon walked back into the Great Hall which held a table for meetings and feasts, and 8 individual small pillars, with bowls filled with water on the top for Scrying. Mirrors were scarce here. Suddenly Blodhgarm approaches him.

"Shadeslayer, Arya sends a message. She says only you can see it." He says.

Eragon's mood suddenly shifted. Eragon hadn't talked to Arya in a little over a decade, and sadly his feelings hadn't changed. Eragon followed Blodhgarm to the location where the grass boat, similar to the first one she made, before they saw the werelights. It read:

"_Eragon._

_We have not spoken or seen each other in so long, perhaps we could arrange a meeting soon, I miss you quite a bit."_

Eragon instantly looked to Blodhgarm, who instantly broke out in a wide grin.

"Maybe." Blodhgarm said, smile spreading even wider as Eragon began to glare at him.

"Get my saddlebags ready, and fit them to saphira. And be quick about it. We leave tonight." Eragon said.

Blodhgarms yellow eyes seemed to widen, and his mouth opened to speak. "Tonight? Why?"

"Becuase, if Arya misses me, i have a chance." Eragon replied, obviously trying not to laugh. They both could not suppress it, and burst out in giggles."

'_Saphira!'_ Eragon cried out with his mind.

'_Yes' _ was the sleepy, almost angry reply. She spent most of her time sleeping nowadays.

'_We're going on a trip' _ He replied, still giggling.


	2. The News

The flight to Alagaesia was a nightmare. They were battered with storms and winds all the way there, and when they did hit land, Saphira was so exhausted Blodhgarm had to hunt for her, which, of course, being Saphira, she did not like. They spent a day resting and then moved on to travel towards Du Weldenvarden. When they landed, it seemed that the pines of the forest had grown at least another 20 feet, and they didn't actually have to land to walk through the wards enchanted into the forest.

Then, at last, the three landed in Ellesmera. Saphira collapsed onto the ground, and Arya and her some-odd forty advisers rushed to Eragon and Blodhgarm. They all exchange the formal greeting, and then Arya excused there advisors, which Datheder, was not happy about. "

"Blodhgarm-Elda, I would like it if you could leave to please" she said politely. The Elf also left at her request and then it was just her and Eragon.

"I hate to be the bringer of bad news," She said "But Humans have landed on the coast, near Aroughs, and are now attacking the city."

Eragon, at first as he heard her say "Humans have landed" was excited beyond measure, and then the rest of that little tid-bit of information came out.

"Why?" he asked "Have they given a reason?"

"No, when they were asked why they were attacking, they simply slaughtered the messenger sent there." Was the grim reply.

"Long ago," said Eragon "I vowed to keep this land peaceful, and that no one would stop me from doing this. I intend to keep that promise." Eragon said.

"What are you going to do?" Arya asked.

"Well, what in the oblivion would you do?" he said "I'm gonna gather the riders and meet this force head on. Will you help me?"

"Yes," was the shocked reply "I'll gather the rest of the elven army, and Rhunon get to work on weapons and armor."

"Good," Eragon said "We leave in two days, when Saphira is rested and full. Also, Saphira laid an egg, Its Firnen's."


End file.
